The field of the disclosure relates generally to gaming systems, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for presenting a game of chance with a progressive jackpot.
At least some known gaming machines present a game of chance with a progressive jackpot that incrementally grows as players play gaming machines linked to the progressive jackpot. At least some known gaming machines determine whether the player wins a base game and whether the player wins the progressive jackpot based on the same criteria. Moreover, many known progressive jackpots are linked to a common type or class of gaming machine.